


Unrequited

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [4]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Multi, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennet has a chat with an oblivious Mohinder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Never Say Never Meme](http://etoile-dunord.livejournal.com/13093.html). For greyelveneyes, who challenged me with "Unrequited Everyone/Mohinder--Bennet, realizing that Mohinder is obviously clueless to his own sexiness and the absurd effects it's having on Sylar/Maya/Elle/Lyle/etc., sits him down and gives him 'The Talk.'"

"Mohinder, you'll just have to face the facts: You're beautiful," Bennet declared.

"I'm what?!" Mohinder replied.

"Well, no, actually, you're not _just_ beautiful," Bennet corrected. "You're also gorgeous, exotic, sensuous, pretty, and sexy as hell. People want to have sex with you."

Mohinder was flummoxed. "What exactly does this have to do with our work?" he asked.

Bennet sighed in irritation. "It's a distraction to the people you're working with."

"Which people?"

"All of them."

Mohinder paused. " _All_ of them?" he repeated uncertainly.

"All of them," Bennet confirmed.

"Like, Elle and Maya?"

"Yep."

"And Claire and Nikki?"

"Yep. Claire asked me for a demonstration of how to put on a condom. She even brought me a banana."

Mohinder shook his head. "How do you put a condom on a banana?" he asked.

Bennet hesitated a moment. "Never mind," he answered. "This is a problem with the men, too," he elaborated.

"Really?" Mohinder said. "Sylar and Matt?

"Yep.

"And Peter and Nathan?"

"Yep."

"Oh, my," Mohinder said pensively. "Well, I guess I'll have to talk to everybody, let them know that I'm not interested." With that, he got up to leave.

"Oh, Mohinder?" Bennet called once he'd reached the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Make sure you talk to Lyle, too."


End file.
